Damp surroundings
by Wolfclaws
Summary: Erchen the young black wolf is ready to learn the Ways of his colony, Dark Tree. He learns a secret and is on the way to complete a new Quest. He learns of all his foes who are ambitious, greedy, jealous. It's kinda like Warriors, but for Wolves.. And di
1. Chapter 1 The Colonies

Chapter 1

The Colonies

It was nighttime. The Moon was in the clouds, hidden, so that barely any light shone through. Occasionally a small ray of light poked through those thick clouds. Trees and blueberry bushes bordered a small clearing, as well as ferns and ivy plants. In the center was a dead tree. It was fallen, and it still had it's roots attached. The tree was fairly long with a thick bark. The branches were gone. There were caves and rocks that could have served as dens.

A slinky shape leapt uptop the tree. A ray of Moonlight shone momentarily. The shape was revealed as a dark gray wolf. It was strong and large, with penetrating, deep yellow-orange eyes. It had huge, light gray paws. This was the Leader of the Colony known as Dark Tree. He shifted slightly from front paws to back, tail lashing. The Moon was no longer hidden in the clouds. It's cold glow shone on the strong Wolf leader.

"Wolves of Dark Tree!" He bellowed in a low growl. "Come before your Leader!"

Soft murmurs in the dens and in the clearing came after the howl.

"Nighsigh's our leader," a female wolf with dark gray, shaggy fur said gently to her son, who was pitch-black. He also had shaggy, unkept fur. His eyes were a murky yellow-green.

"Loyal Dark Tree wolves!" Nighsigh, the leader, howled. "In our midst we have a young Wolf ready to fulfill his Quest to the Prophetic Stones tonight. Femalia, bring him in." He spoke as if his fangs hurt saying those ritual words. The dark gray female who was known as Femalia nodded as she nudged the small black wolf towards Nighsigh.

"Your name, little wolf," Nighsigh growled, eyes blazed. The little wolf choked his words.

"Er...Erchen," he said. Femalia muttered in Erchen's ear, "Politely, dear."

"Erchen, _sir_," Erchen said firmly.

"Erchen," Nighsigh echoed. "Do you know how to get to the Stone?" Erchen shook his head, 'no'.

"Good. ALone, you shall head over there. Take hints from no one. Trust the ancestery of Dark Tree. You may go when you wish, but be gone at dawn." Erchen nodded nervously. His tail twitched; his ears flattened against his head.

"This meeting is at an end." Nighsigh leapt off the tree. His big, dark shape made a looming shadow as he stealthily crept towards a pile of prey. He chose a fresh deer and began to chew, glaring at Erchen.

Erchen sighed. Finally, he would head over to the Stone. He was the youngest of the wolves here, and was the only one who was not a true Dark Tree wolf. A small white and gray wolf came over, pouncing.

"Isn't it great?" she said.

"Just... great, Fore," Erchen replied. The gray wolf cocked her brow.

"Erchen." She looked into his eyes, hers a light blue. This wolf was Forever, the Mage wolf. She was the youngest ever Mage of the colonies. "Listen to me, you fool." Erchen nodded. Fore watched the Leader of Dark Tree as he walked to his den.

"I only say this," she said. "Follow the rising Moon, beware the rising sun." She handed Erchen a rabbit, and, stuffed in it, some herbs.

"Good luck," she said, and left him to it. Erchen said goodbye to his mother, Femalia, and his light gray father named Jade. Next he said goodbye to his two friends, Spark, a stubborn dark gray and white female, and Serene, a white wolf with brown and gray splotches.

"We're coming with you, Erchen," Spark informed him.

"What? No. I have to go alone-"

"-and not take any hints. I saw you with Forever, Erch. SHe told you a hint, so we're to come with you!" Serene said.

"No. I won't allow it." Erchen's tone was decided. With that, he ran to the entrance, howled his departure, and ran out. Holly, a gray male who despised Erchen, stretched triumphantly.

"That's the last we'll see of him!" he said with a cold grin.

"Holly!" Serene howled. Holly's ears perked.

"Yes, Serene?" he inquired. She growled at him, hackles raised. Spark nudged her friend.

"Well..." she said casually, "we're off hunting."

They left, and once out, Spark said,

"Let's go." They followed the scent trail that was Erchen.

"We're off, Erchen," Spark muttered. "Wether you like it or not."

_**End chapter ONE**_


	2. Chapter 2 Departure

CHAPTER TWO

Departure

The Moon was now over the small shape of the little black Wolf Erchen, who couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever see them, his Colony, again. He might get lost, or get killed, or die from hunger.

"Stop it!" he growled to himself. "Just, think natural, okay?" The wolf's tail lashed to and fro nervously. With every pawstep he made, dead leaves crunched underneath him. Erchen whimpered slightly as the Moon's cold glow vanished underneath the hard clouds. The cowardly Erchen shrank back in terror.

"Come on, Serene!" Spark urged. "Erchen's afraid. Let's go help him!"

"No. We watch over him, and help him in danger. Anyways, we're not far enough from Dark Tree yet!" Serene retorted. Spark growled in reply but nodded reluctantly. As stubborn as she was, what Serene said made sense.

"Okay, Spark?" Serene demanded.

"...Okay," Spark surrendered. Serene nodded thanks and stealthily followed Erchen's fear scent.

"Oh, Serene! He's scared. Please?" Spark said loftily.

"If we appear, he'll be more scared - for our sake," Serene said. Spark pawed the ground idly, but gave a stubborn nod.

"Good," Serene replied. She trudged forward slowly and peered through the leaves. She saw, a while ahead, a small balck shap shivering. Serene guessed it was Erchen. His gaze turned to her; He had heard the leaves rustle. Serene shrank back quickly, leaving a terrified Erchen.

"Wait before we move on," Spark suggested. "He knows something's following him."

Erchen _did _know something was following. He puffed up his fur to make it look as if he were strong and confident - two things he knew he wasn't. His eyes were dull with fear.

"Okay, Erchen!" he told himself sternly. "Nothing is after you, nothing at all." He forced himself to try and hunt. The rabbit Forever gave him was small and did not feed Erchen properly. His nose wrenched up in disgust: Fresh fox dung. A thought welled in his brain: The _fox _was following him! Foxes were strong, but not as strong as wolves. _If this was an adult fox, I'm doomed_, Erchen thought grimly. He pushed the thought from his head. Maybe it was just the wind. A close rustle was behind him now, he silently crouched and sprang, catching a fat rabbit. He licked his lips. He scented the place - he was far from Dark tree. He couldn't smell the scent markers anymore. Another scent - wolf scent. He closed his eyes in anger.

"Come out, Spark, Serene!" he howled angrily. "I know you're there!" The two females hesitated; Spark nodded.

"Hi, Erchie!" Spark said shrilly. "Miss us?" Serene smiled, but Erchen was angry now.

"I told you, don't come!" he said scornfully. He licked his jaws from the fat rabbit, then sprang onto Spark and Serene. His paws shook.

"Good to see you happy!" Serene said with a laugh. That was Erchen's way of greeting his friends. Spark nudged Erchen's side.

"Rest," she said. "Fore told me where to get herbs to get rid pf hunger. We'll bring those along."

"Herbs to - what?" Erchen asked.

"To keep you full and healthy, Erch," Serene said. Erchen gave a slight nod.

Erchen lay down on a pile of damp leaves. The leaves were dead and had moss chunks around, so it was soft. Soon Erchen's body heat let the damp leaves warm up a bit. He fell asleep soon and was roused awake by his companions, urging him to eat the herbs Spark had promised. Erchen chewed and ate them up and slept some more. Spark and Serene each found a place to sleep.

It grew colder after that. Hours later snow began to fall steadily on the frozen ground. A day was spent playing and joking in the snow, cultivating the last of some herbs, and eating and sleeping. The day passed quickly, until they all slept in the cold of No-leaf season.

They had woke up at dawn and had been hunting for a bit. Spark had found some more herbs and they had eaten the deer Serene had caught, with the herbs. They had headed out near sunrise and the sun was in the center of the sky now. They were still in forest grounds. Once they had met a fox, resulting in bloodshed. Echen had suffered from shallow shoulder wounds before Serene had killed the fox.

"Thanks," Erchen said shakily as Spark licked his wounds. "And for you, too, Serene. That fox almost had my head." Serene hid a laugh and Spark smiled.

"Happy we came, Erchen?" Inquired Spark innocently. Erchen just growled at her. They walked along more. It was nearing sunset when a loud bang interrupted their hunt. Erchen hissed as the baby deer he had stealthily been stalking ran. His head turned and his ears pricked when he heard Spark howl, "Erchen, Serene! A human!"

Erchen ran as another bang was heard. A stinging pain burst into his left hind leg, and it was bleeding heavily. Serene snarled and Spark threw herself at the human, who swore. The Human shot Serene, who dodged, and got ready to shoot Spark. She pulled the gun away from him and, claws unsheathed, scratched his head. He turned with a yell and stumbled, grabbing his gun. He would've shot Serene in the gut if he had any more bullets. The Human swore again. The Human ran, seeing he was beaten. Snow flung as his heavy boots moved.

A crimson stain was in the white snow where Erchen lay. His hind leg ached a lot and Erchen gritted his fangs at the pain. Spark recovered from her battle, so did Serene.

"Well, that was close..." She began, and shrieked, "Erchen, you're hurt!" Spark's eyes widened.

"Haven't noticed," Erchen drawled stiffly. His breathing came in quicker and heavier. Spark began to rip strands of fur from her coat: so did Serene. They both applied it to his wound after Spark cleaned it. Serene ran to a pine and began clawing her way up, ripping off hard pine sap from the tree. She had gathered a lot and she began to apply the stiff resin to Erchen's wound, to keep the fur they had applied on his injured hind leg. She breathed on it, so it melted, and put snow on it when it had shaped, so it would stiffen again. Erchen's eyelids drooped. He tried to stay awake, but surrendered to the dark blanket of sleep.

_**End chapter TWO**_


	3. Chapter 3 Rain

Chapter THREE

Rain

When's he going to wake up?" a familiar voice asked impatiently. Relief flooded over Erchen. He thought he was dead and he was ready to join the ranks of The Colony of the Spirits, the wolves ancestors. The Wolves also had certain gods, who had their own Sky. There were two strong, powerful Gods. One reigned supreme over the Day sky. He was the sun, the god known as Saber Sakysun, a golden white wolf with icy blue eyes. The god of Night, a female, black wolf, Naeveh Nkmoon, reigned over the Night sky as the moon.

Erchen's left eye opened a slit. He saw Spark and Serene before him. He gave a grateful sigh that they were okay.

"Feeling better, Erchen?" Spark asked.

"Ah, yep," Erchen croaked. "Never felt better." Serene's light shape apeared in his drowsy eyes. She had a look of relief plastered on her face. SHe turned away from his gaze and went to hand him a puny rabbit. He took it gratefully. Serene gave him a warm smile.

"Erchen, we've got to hurry," Spark said as Erchen began to tear the rabbit. Erchen nodded, and Serene said,

"Yeah, we should. Soon?"

Erchen nodded again, Spark as well. They began to trudge on silently, quietly. Only the small crunch of leaves rattled the night's calm, silent forest. Overhead, the stars shone brightly. Only when the three young wolves did clouds cover the sky. Lightning crashed; thunder boomed.

"Great," Serene said. "We'll freeze to death!"

"If we were at Dark Tree," Spark said in a husky growl, "we'd be sheltered and well-fed."

"_You_ should be!" Erchen growled. "You came along with me, your choice, and now you're starving."

"But you'd be dead if we hadn't come along," Serene pointed out quietly. "The human, remember?"

_Erchen'll keep his mouth shut about _that_ now, _Spark thought triumphantly.

The rain was soaking them to the bone know, but they kept moving. Only when the sun was well up in the sky did the rain let up a bit they stopped and dry off for a moment, hunting a small deer. They ate in famished gulps.

"I don't get it," Spark whined as they left yet again. "When I was on my journey, I had already visited the Stone!"

"You were one wolf, Spark," Erchen informed her. She was about to remark a rude remark when Serene howled,

"I've had it with the pair of you! Stop bickering. That prey's dead and eaten now. Can we please stay on the road with a nice, _positive _atitude now?"

"Fine, Mother," Erchen drawled. The female's fur bristled angrily, but she kept silent.

_Crash!_ The rain had begun again. Erchen growled, and so did Spark and Serene.

The rain had not let up a bit. They had eaten again once since the deer, and Erchen sighed. Finally Erchen smelled the air, his eyes brightened.

"Were near!" he cried. "Near the stone!"

"What?" Spark demanded, taking a sniff. "He's right, Serene, we're almost there."

"Now, you two..." Erchen began to say. "You can't be around closely. Stay here, and I'll come see you when it's done."

"It can take days, though," Spark said, and Serene nodded.

"You can take care of yourself," Erchen snapped, with the barest hint of a snarl. "I'll be okay! I'm not a pup!"

"Well, technically -" Spark said. Erchen shook his head.

"You're right. But I'm supposed to do this alone. You have, so why can't I? Look! This is what I'm supposed to do!" He ran up to the clearing, falling once with the slippery grass. He blinked as he reached the top. Spark and Serene slinked through the last trees of the forest. Erchen looked at the stone. In day, it was just a black rock. He curled up and waited for night.

_**End chapter THREE**_


	4. Chapter 4 the Stone

Cbapter FOUR

The Stone

A yawn erupted from the exhausted Erchen's throat. He blinked, and lookep up with a stretch. Everything seemed blurry around him: the forest in the distance, the grass, the sky, the moon... The Stone, though, was bright and sharp. It was ornamented with small lights, like stars. Erchen remembered it was his task to repeat the Words of the Dark Tree to make something happen.

"I repeat these words, the ancient, uhm, words of Dark Tree!" Erchen howled. A crow shrieked. He continued, "I am but ah... but a pup who is hoping to be back at Dark Tree as a wolf!" The crow circled the stone, then landed on it. Erchen's eyes widened. He launched himself at the crow, then fell as the crow flew. Then, he positioned himself properly, and finished the words.

"I command the ancient Gods of the Wolves to send me a guide!" He watched the rock, and the stars.

The bewildered Erchen watched when those stars shaped into something. He backed away, fear stabbing his heart like sharp thorns.

"Do not be afraid!" A voice cried.

_How can I not be afraid? _thought Erchen.

"I am but your Star guide, young Erchen! You have called me, and I have obeyed. Come hither." The shivering Erchen obeyed slowly and cautiously. As every pawstep got him closer, the stars dissapeared and the voice showed to be one of a old wolf.

"Who are you?" Erchen asked. The old, dead wolf's dead eyes twinkled.

"Guess, Erchen," was the reply. Erchen concentrated. He did not know many old dead wolves, but one or two. He realized who it was now.

"Grandpaw Elery?" he whispered.

"I was worried you wouldn't know!" the old wolf laughed.

"Course I would know."

"Now, on to buisness.

"You are here to learn of the ways of Dark Tree, and the Ancestry world." The old wolf coughed lightly, then cleared his throat in a gross, rasping noise.

"The first ever colony was said to be created by Naeveh and Saber, when they were alive. It was called Dark Night. They were mates, you know. Now, after that, only fifteen leaders came. After that fifteeth year, a devastating thing happened. Arkit was born, and once he learned the way of his colony, he was acused of murdering two males. One female followed, Milia. They mated, and soon after Arkit's death, Milia had eight pups." He pondered for a moment.

"They seperated and finished Arkit's legacy. Milia died then as all Colonies created.

Her first son, Flowth, created Raging River.

Her first daughter was called Clode, who created Cold Mountain.

Her second son, Brite, created Light Star.

Her third son, Irroise, created Burning Flame.

Her second daughter was called Orisa. She stayed with Clode, and her fourth son Raws, stayed with Flowth.

Then, the two similar wolves, her fifth son and her third daughter led Dark Tree. The girl was Drakeone and the male was Tredorkel. That was how it all began." Erchen nodded numbly. It was so swift, so quick.

"Before you join Spark, and Serene -" began Elery with a wry smile. "I have someone here to speak with you. And I will watch over you." His shape dissapeared, and was replaced with a larger wolf. He was like looking through a magnifying mirror."

"I am Arkit," the wolf said in a coarse growl, like Erchen's. "I am Arkit, your ancestor from a long time ago. Listen closely."

Erchen nodded again, shocked.

"A wolf is trying to get you," he said. "He knows you are his downfall. He knows you will get him. Beware him - and you must save the Colonies. Do you want all the history that has been told to you to be erased? Or do you want more added? You will be the one that rewrites history, Erchen. Kill the Wolf. Save the forest."

"Who do I have to kill? Where do I have to go?" Erchen asked, flabergasted.

"The one you suspect. As to where you must go - the Place where the Dead rest."

_**End chapter FIVE**_


	5. Chapter 5 The second Journey

Chapter five

_The second journey_

Erchen's fur was not it's usual, dull self. As he trudged down, to join Spark and Serene, his fur gleamed with an unnatural light. It was a sign that his star guide was with him. Erchen did not feel alone, or scared, but confident and proud. Of all the wolves in his colony, the Gods and the Dead chose him - Erchen, the weak cowardly pup. _Wait, _thought Erchen suddenly_, I'm a Wolf, not a mere pup! _He was grinning foolishly then as he joined Spark and Serene.

"Congratulations!" cried Serene as the females spotted ERchen.

"Erchen, You've joined our ranks?" Spark teased.

"Let's go, shall we? The Colony is calling." Serene stretched with a yawn, as if she'd just woken up.

"Um... About that," Erchen said, his confidence shatering. "Yeah... I kinda had a Quest assigned to me, and..."

"WHAT?" Spark and Serene said together. Serene fell from her stretch.

"Go on, if you need to. I won't be alone, I have my guide," Erchen said nervously.

"Well..." Spark considered the offer. Serene glowered at her.

"We'll go, Erch. Count me in!"

"Great!" cried Erchen.

"Now," asked Serene, "where is the destination, Erchen?"

"The place where we speak to the Dead," replied Erchen. "See, there's this wolf who wants to kill me and apparently he has killed others, and his father has killed others, even his grandfather, apparently. It's someone I suspect."

"Okay then, shall we move on please?" Spark growled.

They knew the route to the Place where the Dead rest - Erchen had gone when his grandfather died. Spark's mother had died, and Serene's old best friend was killed by a Human. They had gone before. It was like a maze - you had to follow exactly the same route. With Elery guiding them, Erchen knew they would not screw up. They had reached the first monument - The Fallen Rock. It was where Arkit had been pushed away centuries ago - the border of Dark Night, a ghost Colony. They followed the border. Spark and Serene were terrified a ghost wolf would jump out - Erchen was not, since in one day he had seen two ghosts. They would do no harm.

Reaching a monument would take a day or so.

"Hey, look!" Cried Erchen. "It's nightfall and we've reached the second monument. The Birth Tree!" The Birth Tree was where Milia had her pups.

"We reached it so quickly, though," Serene said, genuinely shocked.

"Remember, Serene? We ran past the borders of Dark Night," Spark reminded her.

"You should have seen your terrified faces!" Erchen said, howling with laughter.

"And you, MIster Fears-nothing, what about that time you saw the..." They had begun to share stories when they were terrified, Erchen naming Serene and Spark's, the female naming Erchen's. It turned out that Erchen was the winner...

_"The most scared wolf in the history of wolfkind."_

They had continued to walk for several other days. There were five monuments - they had been to four already.

**The Fallen Rock, **the place where Arkit dissapeared with Milia,

**The Birth Tree, **where Milia had her pups,

**The Dead Wolf, **a rose bush where Arkit was found, dead,

**The Ghost Star, **a place where, at night, you could see slinky shapes moving around, supposed 'demon wolves', and finally,

**The Barrier of Rocks, **rocks that indicated the beginning of the Wolven Cemetary.

Another day had passed. The three wolves waited for the moon, where they would enter the Barrier and speak to the dead.

_**- Back in Dark Tree -**_

"He should have been back!" Cried Femalia. Uproar was in the Colony. Three Wolves missing: Erchen, Serene and Spark.

"SPARK!" Yelled a dirty brown wolf, SPark's father. "So help me Saber, when she gets back here..."

"Crimson, don't worry," choked Jade. "I'm s-sure they're fine."

"How can you be so sure?" hissed Crimson.

"Something tells me..." Jade replied.

In Forever's nest, a warm glow dimmed. Fore was working on a fire, the Prophetic Fire. She sprinkled a brightred berry: the light came fierce and red.

"Show me Erchen," she murmured. "Show me Spark, and show me Serene." SHe saw the three wolves, together. They were sleeping in the day, waiting... She saw the Barrier.

"Let me speak to Erchen, and Spark and Serene in their dreams," she murmured again.

_Erchen, Spark, Serene, listen to me._

_What are you doing? The colony is in an uproar._

_We are on a journey, Spark, Serene and Me. Fore, do not worry._

_Why are you on this Journey?_

_To save the forest._

_The Forest is in no danger, Erchen. Who told you this ridicule?  
_

_Arkit himself._

_Well, why do you need to speak with the dead?_

_To see who killed some. A murderer is in the forest, no, a family of murderers,_

_What codswash!_

_FOREVER. Listen to _me _now. Elery, my Guide, told me this. Arkit told me this. The stars have told me this, and -_

_You are not able to prophecy, Erchen. _

_Okay, fine, I admit it. The stars didn't tell me, but Arkit and Elery have._

_Why is the Forest in danger?  
_

_Somewolf wishes to rule supreme._

_Who..?_

_  
We don't know._

_WHo do you suspect -_

"FOREVER!" NIghsigh growled. "Stop this at once!"

"Yes, your Leadership," Fore replied mildly. Nighsigh had interrupted the 'chant'. SHe growled. Nighsigh returned to his den.

"Sleep, worriedwolves. They will come - they will be in no danger."

Forever marched out of her den to go collect more red berries. With the noise, no one noticed her leave but Nighsigh, and no one noticed him slink through the trees to follow the mage wolf, a threatening gleam in hias dark yellow eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 The dead

Chapter SIX

_The dead_

Forever stealthily crept into the trees, the newly rising moon glowing a path for her. Her head was deep in thought: a murderer, in this forest? They, Erchen, Serene and Spark, will speak to the dead? Only mages and such can succeed in speaking with the dearly departed: Erchen and SPark and Serene had gone mad. That's the only answer I can come up with, Forever decided grimly.

_Crrruncch._

A dead leaf just crunched. Forever's neck fur bristled.

"Just some prey," she told herself. "Just some prey." Forever arrived at the red berry plant. She began to cut off stems quickly, in no haste to stay here with the prey. Eyes were boring into her back. She turned, meeting dark yellow eyes in her gaze.

"Hello, mage," a low growl said. Forever swallowed. A dim light from the moon glowed; Nighsigh was revealed. His long claws glowed unnaturally. Fore began to back up, ready to howl.

"Do not be afraid," Nighsigh continued. "Tell me, what did the fool say?"

"What fool? I - I don't know what you are talking about.."

"Of course you do, my Mage.. Tell me what he said, or I'll know why."

"Never!" shrieked Fore, ready to run. She braced herself, and Nighsigh growled and leapt at her. He missed her by a ladybug.

"Rargh!" Nighsigh roared in rage, turning again at her swiflty, catching her hindpaw. SHe shrieked in pain, and Nighsigh laughed. She limped quickly away, blood splling out. Nighsigh leapt at her again, raking his claws along her back. More blood spilled out. Fore clawed franticallyat her attaker, catching him on the eye. It bled not very much. Nighsigh turned her over and bit hard into her throat. A gurgled cry of pain and rage let out, Nighsigh laughed an evil laugh. SHe convulsed weakly, and Nighsigh clawed her belly. SHe clawed at his light gray coat: her attacks were weak. More blood spilled out, she choked. Pain made her weep. SHe convulsed once again, then again. Her body went limp, and she murmured weakly,

"You are the murderer." Her breath escaped. No more blood spilled out. Nighsigh shook his head with a firece glare in his eyes.

"Fool," he spat on her bloodsoaked fur. "You could have spared your life. You had years more to live - and now you are nothing but a carcass. Carion. The vultures will be here soon." He left her body alone. Her eyes still glowed but they saw nothing. The stared at the place where her murderer had been. A glow spilled out of her open mouth, flowing like ribbons underwater. A ghostly Forever looked sadly down at her body.

"I go join Arkit now," she murmured. "I must warn Erchen." Her spirit glowed at sped away, up towards the heavens.

"Let's go, the moon is up." Erchen crept nervously into the Cemetary.

"There are words we must say," Serene informed him. "I know them."

"Then talk," snapped Spark.

"_One dead, two dead._

_The list goes on and on._

_We wish to speak to the departed_

_So we will sing this very sad song."_

The wolves watched in awe as ghostly blue spirits rose.

"Those who died peacefully, go back to your tomb." Serene was confident. "Those who were not murdered, go back to your tomb." More ghosts spilled back, muttering. She turned to a beautiful female ghost.

"WHo killed you?" she asked.

"Nighsi, the old Dark Tree leader," the ghost replied.

"ANd you?"

"Nighsi," a male wolf replied.

"I was killed by Nighsigh." The voice echoed throught the clearing. Erchen gasped, pain in his eyes as he saw the wolf.

"FOre?" he asked, voice cracking. Forever nodded solemnly.

"He killed me just now. He is the person you are seeking, Erchen. He killed me just by the Red berry bush." Serene gasped.

"That darn Nighsigh," growled Spark. "What drove him to this?"

"We will never know," Forever replied grimly. "Spark, I have this to ask of you. Please, return to Dark Tree - find me my body - and bury it at my den. Erchen -when you kill Nighsigh, howl out my name. It will make me feel as if I have my revenge. And, Serene - you are so smart. I condemn you to become Mage Wolf - in my pawsteps. I ask this of you all." Her figure dissapeared.

"I follow you all the way..." Her voice echoed.

--

**Ew. I don't like that spell xD**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Desert Colony

Chapter seven

_Desert colony_

Serene gaped at the offer. "Me?" she kept asking, "as Mage?"

"Yes, Serene," growled Spark. "SO, are you going to take the offer?"

"How can I not?" Serene laughed. "Forever, I will do this for you. Now, let's get back at Dark Tree. We have a long journey."

They walked along in silence, passing all the monuments. The trio did not even flinch when they passed the border of Dark Night. They reached The Stone four days later, and the snow had begun to melt. Throats parched, the companions drank the snow. During the quarter moon they reached the borders of Raging River, the farthest colony.

They were unexpectedly greeted.

"Hello, what have we here?" said a dark gray wolf with a split ear. It was the leader, Lowgrol. Erchen sighed: just what they needed

"Uh, excuse us," Serene said. "I am Dark Tree's Mage wolf, and-"

"No you're not," Lowgrol hissed. "Forever is."

"Forever is dead, and I am the new one." Pain was momentarily seen in Lowgrol's eyes.

"No matter," he said at last. "You are trespassing."

"Fine, then. Make me prisoner and you will lose your Colony."

"What do you mean?" Lowgrol demanded.

"Well, a wolf is out there, killing, to rule supreme over the forest. He intends to remake Dark Night the whole forest. That wolf killed Forever." Erchen's tail lashed nervously with the cool sound of running water.

"WHo did such a thing?"

_Don't tell him..._ Forever's voice rang in the three wolves ears.

"A unknown wolf. I have seen him, his fur is dark brown, and he blends in so well.." Serene said. Lowgrol's eyes narrowed; he saw the truth in the pairs of eyes.

"Very well," he said at last. "I will let you go as long as you do not come back." Erchen, Spark and Serene left at a quick pace, running to Dark Tree to stop Nighsigh, once and for all.

_**-At Dark Tree-**_

"Wolves of Dark Tree!" Nighsigh howled. Ears perked. "Danger is coming to the Colony. We must leave at once - something out there is picking us off, one by one. I fear for us all. I fear that it has gotten our three missing... friends." Fear stabbed the wolves hearts.

"That is why," continued the as-yet-unknown traitor, "I sent Forever to scout for new grounds. Word has come through: She found it, but the thing found her." He lowered his eyes to the ground. "It is far, but we will make the journey. Get ready. We leave soon."

_This is good, _thought Nighsigh. _No one doubts my loyalty. Only Forever, and she is dead. The fools will come here and learn we are gone. How do you think these things up, Nighsigh? They are pure genius!_

The wolves lined up in two rows. Nighsigh had the lead. They left for the new territory, into a new forest near the Stone, near the Humans.

And, when the place was deserted, Erchen, Spark and Serene burst into the colony, yelling, "Nighsigh is a murderer!" To the wolves dismay, the colony was deserted. Erchen sniffed.

"They left not too long ago!" he cried. "We can follow their scent." The two others nodded. They left as well, tracking their fellow Colonmates down. The scent that appeared strongest was Nighsigh.

"You'll be avenged, Fore, don't worry," Erchen muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8 Follow the evil leader

Chapter eight

Follow the evil leader

The three wolves followed the Colony discreetly. It was tough to try and keep their scent hidden, but they found mud and herbes and pine sap to cover it. So far, it worked. No one knew they were on the trail but Erchen, Spark and Serene. They kept walking, stopping when the colony stopped and ate whatever was kept behind from their colonmates. It kept them hungry, only eating a few scraps of meet, but it was enough energy to keep them going. They were never thirsty, the snow helped them, but sometimes they had the urge to run up to the Colony and howl Nighsigh traitorous deeds, but they stayed silent.

At the front of the line, Nighsigh put Veyeil in charge. He stayed to the flank of the lines and surveyed them closely, watching them with narrowed eyes. One member, Jikil, was angering him: Being disrespectful, arguing, ect. Nighsigh ordered him to hunt to the sides. Later Erchen, Serene and Spark met the body of Jikil, patches of fur missing. His stomach was ripped open, and Erchen winced. He knew that Nighsigh had gotten him for his disrespect. Serene's mouth quivered; she was trying not to cry. Jikil was her brother. She muzzled the side of his face sadly. When she looked up, pain, determination and raw anger was plastered on.

"We've got to stop him," she growled angrily. Her eyes were blazed with pure fury. The count of the wolves he'd gotten grew larger.

"So, he killed Fore, Jikil, and before that he got Tarsmi, and...?" Erchen made the list.

_Me,_ a voice said.

"And Grandpaw Elery. FOur deaths to his name," Erchen finished. "I betcha even more than that."

_Grandpaw? _asked Erchen silently. _Ask the dead with you how many were killed by Nighsigh, please? We'll know exactly how many, then. Well, not exactly, but we'll have a point._

They continued in silence, listening to the sounds of their Colonmates.

"Where's Jikil?" Crimson asked. "That boy should have been back with the prey by now!"

"I wanted to tell you this later," a low growl inquired, "but since you ask, I must say. I found Jikil's body. He was gotten by It. I wish I hadn't mad e him hunt, I should have known!"

Nighsigh! It was him that had spoken.

_I'm going to get you, _Erchen vowed grimly. _And when I do, I'll make you live the pain you inflicted on everyone else. Then you'll think twice before joining Mhotell..._

Mhotell was the god of the Underworld, an evil, despicable wolf with red fur that burns like fire and dark black eyes. He was who everwolf blamed for bad luck and bad deeds. It was said you would be judged by Saber and Naeveh, and if you did badly you would be given to Mhotell without mercy. If anyone deserved that, it was Nighsigh.

_Erchen. _Elery was talking to his grandson. _Three more wolves were killed by Nighsigh - Ulofier, Mkii and Alcanin. He killed seven wolves - probably hurt more, and killed more. The others might be in the UnderWorld, or living in the sky with Saber and Naeveh._

Erchen nodded grimly. Soon, _he _would have a death to his name - a name of pure evil - Nighsigh.

"Erchen! They've stopped, and we've met a Clearing, " Spark whispered.

"We're there soon," added Serene.

_Good, _thought Erchen_. Nighsigh'll be punished, once and for ALL!_


	9. Chapter 9 Failed Plan

Chapter NINE

Failed plan

The wolves watched as Nighsigh's eyes darted from here to there. In the horizon treetops were seen. Nighsigh grinned. Soon, his plan would be in work and he would be in charge of all forests. He turned, surveyed the wolves behind him. A rustle at the complete end caught his attention, and he gazed into murky yellow-brown-green eyes. His face contorted with rage. The fools - they were here! His plan had failed. Not completly, he told himself. He would kill the fools and then continue on with the plan. Anyways - Dark Tree was with _him, _not a runty coward like Erchen. Erchen stared at Nighsigh, pure rage making him confident. Nighsigh is mine, he told himself grimly. He would be in the Underworld in a matter of time. Erchen was no longer intimidated by this evil thing - he felt that Nighsigh was weak, and his ambitions were what made him strong.

_When I shatter those ambitions,_ Erchen said, _He'll be as weak as a newborn pup. _He smiled coldly.

"Um, Erchen?" whispered Serene. "He saw you."

"I know," Erchen whispered back. "I'm not scared anymore, Serene. He should be scared of _me._"

"You're not yourself," remarked Spark quietly.

"Wolves!" cried Nighsigh. "We are nearing the destination. I am quite relieved no one has been taken by It." Crimson coughed, his eyes dull and bleak with grief.

"Forgive me," Nighsigh said. "I have made a mistake. One of our wolves has been taken." The Colony wolves looked around frantically, wanting to know who. Crimson let out a shrill wail of grief. The wolves understood slowly.

"The wolf taken was Jikil."

"You sent him to hunt!" cried a wolf. "You're practically a murderer!"

_No, he _is _a murderer, _Erchen thought grimly.

"I feel guilty and horrible already, Strelk. You have no reason to rub it in." Nighsigh's tone was cold and so was his stare. "Veyeil, you are in charge. Strelk, to the side. I must talk to you."

Strelk obeyed, and Nighsigh walked on past.

"I want you to follow. I have a special place for you..." Nighsigh bribed, a 'good-kind-leader' mask on. It his his murderous, ambitious side.

_No, Strelk, no! _Erchen cried inwardly. He knew that this loyal wolf would die for the sake of an evil, greedy wolf.

Strelk watched his leader with calm eyes. He was as greedy as his Leader, wanting this special position this Wolf promised. Deeper into the forest they went.

A few minutes later Nighsigh ran back, shrieking. He claimed he saw "It" and It had killed Strelk.

Erchen knew it would happen.

Spark also knew.

Serene aswell.

And they all knew they'd have to kill Nighsigh soon, or both forests would be in danger.

All wolves, and all living creatures.

"This has go to end!" howled Erchen, unexpectandly. All ears perked to him.


	10. Chapter 10 Truth Telling

chapter ten

truth telling

Femalia lept up with joy that her son had returned safely. He gave her a warm smile and walked up towards the place where Nighsigh stood. The treacherous leader growled to this wolf, eyes shooting arrows.

"Hey, if _you're _here, where are the other two?" cried Crimson. At the voice, Spark hurried to her father and smiled. Serene joined her father as well, grief in those deep hazel eyes.

"I have news for you all," Erchen informed them. "Listen very closely, this is for the sake of the Colony. If you do not believe me, I will get proof." All eyes were on him. His mother and Jade watched him curiously, wondering what their son was doing. They felt far away from this new wolf. Erchen swallowed nervously. He was not sure what the reaction would be.

"A long time ago, a brave and noble wolf, a retired elder, was found dead. He had been attacked in his sleep, and everywolf thought he died of old age. That was not the case." Erchen paused, looking for words. "The wolf was Elery, and he had been murdered." Shocked gasps erupted from the crowd. Erchen was just as surprised; he had no idea until he said it.

_You're still with me, Grandpaw?_ Erchen asked silently. He thought he could hear a rasped reply.

_Of course._

"Then, more recently, another wolf was found dead. Tarsmi, who was the youngest elder. And, at the same place, a third wolf was found dead. Ulofier. The two that died there had suffered from battle, and people thought they had been killed by a bear. The two siblings - Mkii and Alcanin, died from a poisoned piece of fresh-kill they had been sharing. No one knew what to make of it." Voices murmured in the clearing; that season of horrible deaths were in everywolf's minds. A wolf wailed her grief.

"And, this season, the thing we know as It has been killing rather much. It killed Forever, our Mage, Jikil and Strelk. Who else will be taken? Why don't we ask It itself - Nighsigh, tell us who's next on the list?" he finished, anger in his eyes. Nighsigh growled from deep in his throat.

"How dare you acuse me of that?" Nighigh sneered. His eyes were nervous.

"How do you know all this?" a wolf called.

"You don't believe me?" Erchen inquired. "I may be young, but I'm honest. Do you need proof? I'll give it to you if that's the case." Roars of assent rose from his audience.

"Fine, I'll give it to you. But first, I'm gonna introduce you to the new mage wolf. Serene." She nodded and joined him, nodding to Spark to do the same. She came up as well.

"Watch the stars closely," Serene ordered. She began her chant.

_"Spirits of the day sky_

_Spirits of the night sky_

_Come forth and come hither_

_Tell us the truth_

_Of what Erchen revealed tonight." _

Erchen almost shook with anticipation. Finally that traitor would be revealed. The sky shook and a light, falsetto sound shook through the air. The stars grew bigger and circled the night sky. The moon shone brighter as if Naeveh and Saber were watching. The air felt heavy and it glowed; shapes apeared. The brightest was Forever's ghostly shape. Mouths opened in shook and awe; Nighsigh fell on his rump in shock. Furiously, gathering himself up, Nighsigh threw himself at Erchen.

"I'll kill you!"


	11. Chapter 11 Exile

Chapter eleven

Exile

Erchen fought desperately to get the big wolf off. He snarled defiance and shrank back, trying to wiggle free. He crawled out quickly and tried to pin the huge wolf down as Spark and the new Mage wolf joined to help. Wolves watched. The dead watched as well. A wolf cried, "It must be true! See how Nighsigh just attacked him?" A couple wolves went to Erchen's aid. Nighsigh's head turned as he struggled to fight free. Other wolves stayed where they were. Cowards.

Nighsigh let out a howl of rage. Veyeil ran to his leader and snarled at the wolves pinning him down. Serene sneered at him and attacked, pushing him and making him tumble down. Veyeil barked his surprise. She slashed at him angrily. Meanwhile, Erchen, Spark and the rest of them had weakened the leader. He snarled and barked, trying to bite them as he did. His blows weakened.

"Erchen." Forever's voice rang to everywolf's ears. "Do what you have been chosen to. It is time." Erchen shook slightly. He had never killed a wolf before, and yet here he was, one clawed paw outstretched. Veyeil's eyes widened, as if he'd be next. He shrank back and watched in terror.

Erchen let his paw go down, hitting Nighsigh's throat.

"Forever!" he cried, obeying the favor the former mage wolf asked him. Serene cried out, "Forever!" and so did Spark. Wolves in the clearing did the same. A gurgled cry was heard from Nighsigh's direction. He convulsed once.

"I'll get you," he vowed in a gurgled and rasping snarl. "I'll get you, fool..." the last words were broken short as the traiterous wolf convulsed again, a shudder running through his body. His eyes blazed fury and unlit as his jaw opened in a last snarl. His torn throat bled sluggishly now.

"Nighsigh!" a terrified Veyeil cried.

"Wolves of Dark Tree." Serene had cleared her throat and had begun to speak. AS mage wolf, she was in charge until a new leader was chosen. "This wolf - Nighsigh - was greedy. He wanted to dominate the forest and rule supreme. He would have killed you all at one point. We honor those whose lives had been taken for this evil wolf. We scold those who followed him." Heads whipped towards Veyeil. Wolves glared. Spark spat on his brown coat of fur.

"What should we do with this pile of rubbish?" Spark inquired. Veyeil glared.

"I think," began Erchen, ears pricking once again to him. "I think we should exile him. For all that he was a Nighsigh follower, he didn't do any crimes." Wolves murmured their assent reluctantly.

"Veyeil, by full assent of this Colony, are hereby exiled from the Colony. Should you have a reason why not to be, speak now or leave." Veyeil's ears flattened against his head.

"I have nothing to say," the wolf rasped.

"Very well," replied Serene. "Make your living elsewhere. Do not come back to the territory. The old one, mind. We are heading back now." She turned to the Wolves in the clearing. "If you see this wolf on our territory, take him to see me."

"Wait!" Jade couldn't help but point something out. "Who'll be our new leader?"

"I'm in charge until we get back, so when we're home we'll choose," answered Serene with a tight smile. "I will take the lead, with Erchen and Spark." Erchen nodded and so did Spark.

_She really can take control, _Erchen realized.

Spark and Erchen joined Serene at the lead. They had begun the long walk home.

Nighsigh was dead and his ally was somewhere unknown. But somehow Erchen wasn't so sure that everything was over. He had this creeping dread that it was all about to begin. He looked around. Everywolf looked shaken from what they had just learned. Nighsigh's body was still lying where Erchen had let the fatal blow. The murderous leader's face was contorted with a snarl to the runty wolf who had brought him down. ZThey had all changed remarkably around the Colony, but together they were the same. They had endured all of this together.

"Well, we're off. Spark," Erchen whispered, not wanting the wolves behind to overhear, "remember what Forever told you to do?"

Spark pondered for a moment.

"Of course," she snapped. "I'll do it soon, right when we arrive."

Erchen looked behind him, tail lashing. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Holly. He was glaring at something Erchen couldn't see, mumbling. He walked alone. He was, after all, Nighsigh's son. Had Nighsigh lived, he would've been the next leader of the colony. Of course he'd be hostile. Holly spotted Erchen and wrinkled his nose in disgust at him.

He had witnessed the killing of his father.

And he would avenge his father's death.


	12. Chapter 12 The two Sky Gods

Chapter twelve

the two sky gods

They had walked a long while. Dusk had arrived, turning the lanscape in purples, blues and blacks. The wolves walked, and their canine shapes cast long shadows. They walked in silence for a long time more, their steps getting tired. The wolves were getting tired and each step took much effort. They had reached the forest, after what seemed like endless clearings, and moores. A sigh of relief went up when the forest trees loomed over them.

"All right," called Serene tiredly. She was in no mood to act like her mage-self. "Let's sleep; I'm so tired I could sleep for ages. Anyways, we're not on enemy territory." The wolves agreed without arguing. The dreams they had were about usual things in the Colony. Questions welled in their minds: What was to happen next?

Who would be the next leader? Questions like that.

Only, for one wolf, bad thoughts were carved into his mind like fire. He snorted contemptuously.

The next morning the wolves got up raggedly. They wanted to sleep more, but they knew they had to get back. Something could have happened for all they knew.

At one point during the day the older wolves rested while the young swift wolves hunted. They ate while they joked and rested as well. Finally they got moving. One of the old wolves had died on the journey: Falkonre, a dark gray male wolf. The wolves all knew he couldn't go on much further, and mourned his death. They buried him near an olive tree, a sign of respect.

On the journey Ercehn couldn't help but wonder about Nighsigh. He was probably carrion by now, ants crawling up his dead fur. Erchen shivered with disgust. And what about Veyeil? He was probably somewhere distant, mourning over his Leader's death. Erchen couldn't care less. They were traitors, the bunch of them. Erchen sighed. He was not fretting over those two - Nighsigh was dead and Veyeil somewhere where the Colony had no idea. He was worrying over someone else now.

Holly.

A few hours later they reached Dark Tree. The place was deserted, the pile of prey old. Serene commanded two wolves to get rid of it. They obeyed. Spark then left to carry out Forever's favor. Spark was silent when she arrived with her body, and her eyes were wet when she buried her friend.

"Wolves of Dark Tree!" Serene howled, leaping uptop the dead tree. "It is time to choose a new leader. The Chosen Wolf must agree to become Leader, must not cripple when battle or a change comes. You will be chosen by the dead and the Gods. If chosen, you must accept. You cannot decline, and if you do, explain why." SHe cleared her throat.

"_Gods and Spirits of the sky,_

_a time has come to appoint a new leader._

_Our old leader was a traitor and murderer. _

_Pick the Leader, and we will grow strong once again._"

The ground shook, making some wolves cringe. Spark and Serene stayed calm, while Erchen yelped and hid. A black wolf with purple eyes and a white wolf with bright gold eyes appeared in the sky. They had strong limbs and proud eyes. Wolves gasped. These two were the two Gods of the Skies - Saber Sakysun and Naeveh Nkmoon.

"You have called us," boomed Saber.

"Nighsigh, our old leader, was a traitor and a murderer. You have sent Erchen to kill him. He did, and we must be ready for a new Leader," said Serene softly, awe in her voice. Naeveh nodded.

"You are the new Mage?" Inquired the Night Goddess. Serene nodded, and Naeveh had a wry smile on her face.

"Forever chose well," Saber said. "Very well, we will choose."

Wind stirred. Tree limbs swayed. The two god's voices rang.

"We choose a wolf with honor," Naeveh began.

"He is young and he has learned the Ways," Saber said.

"We choose.." The wolves held their breath.

Then the name was said clearly.

"Erchen."


	13. Chapter 13 The New Leader

Chapter thirteen

THE NEW LEADER

The wolves watched, bewildered. Erchen just blinked, shocked, wondering why him. Serene coughed and Spark's tilted her head to the side, examining her friend.

"_What_?" Holly's voice was shocked. "He's the newest wolf! He can't be leader..."

"I'm sorry," Erchen said to the two gods, "but I can't accept. Holly's right, I'm too young. I just did what Elery told me to. I'm a coward, too." Naeveh smiled, a twinkle in those purple eyes. Saber blinked slowly.

"I wouldn't have expected less from you, Erchen," the Sun God replied. "We accept this reasoning, and we had known you would reject. We have someone else in mind." Erchen sighed with relief. The two gods nodded to eachother. The wolves held their breath again. Anyone could be chosen.

"We have chosen," the Gods said together, "a noble wolf. The wolf is Crimson." Holly cursed. Crimson shook slightly, but bowed his head. His dark gray fur was blotched with brown spots, and his blue eyes shone.

"I have no reason to decline," he admitted. "I accept the offer gratefully, and I promise to be loyal for my Colony. I will not be like Nighsigh, I assure you that." Spark's eyes shone for her father. The Gods smiled, and dimmed. They dissapeared slowly, leaving the awed wolves to congratulate Crimson. He nodded to them all and leapt uptop the dead tree.

"Wolves," he cried as the sun rose slowly. Dawn had come. "As new leader of this wonderful colony, I have a few things to get straight. Firstly, I welcome Serene as new mage wolf. We honor and miss Forever." The wolves bowed their heads sadly. Serene, Spark and Erchen's heads were kept bowed the longest.

"Also, I believe this place should be rebuilt. After seeing what Nighsigh has done, we should make Dark Tree the safest place around. We do not want an ambush, and how do we know Veyeil won't obey his orders as an exiled wolf?" The wolves nodded. The new leader's gaze turned to Prreli, a dark gray wolf, Hotiu, a brown wolf and Grayfru, a light gray wolf with a brown muzzle.

"You three," he commanded, "I want you to begin the process of making the walls safe. Use twigs, rocks, vines, leaves, anything. Get to it." The three bowed their heads in respect and went to do as they were bid. Crimson turned to Erchen, Serene and Spark.

"You three," he growled, "collect herbs and such for Serene. We need it. She will tell you which to get and so on." They nodded and left towards the magw wolf den.

"Oh, Forever," murmured Serene, "Tell me what herb does what!" She was good with the spells, but not as much with the herbs. She gazed at something ERchen and Spark could not see, nodded, and began with the instructions.

"Let's go," Erchen said. The rest of the wolves in the clearing began their tasks.

The day passed quickly. A patrol of hunters came back with loads of prey, the walls were strong and solid, and herbs were plentiful. The oldwolves sat in the clearing, surveying the day's work. Erchen and his two friends reached the Colony with their jaws full of herbs and plants.

The wolves went to sleep at midnight, happy of the day's work.

Erchen couldn't sleep. He walked out of his den, and gasped as he saw what was on a small hill.

Nighsigh's dead body.


	14. Chapter 14 Holly

cHAPTER FOURTEEN

HolLY

The wolves of the colony quietly returned to their dens, glancing frequently around as if the Thing would come back and attack them. Erchen shook his head, trying to stop his scared thoughts away. The cowardly wolf watched Serene sneak into her den and sneak back out. Worried, he silently followed her, wondering what she was doing. He saw her sneak into Holly's dark den, and he did the same. He saw her mottled gray-brown fur and went in to stand next to her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed in her ear. She turned her head quickly, eyes wide. When she saw Erchen she almost fainted with relief.

"Oh, good - it's just you. I thought you were Holly, Erch. I came here, because - I'm suspecting that Holly's, well, you know...," she whispered.

"No, I don't know," Erchen whispered back.

"I think he's got something to do with this Nighsigh fiasco," she explained in a whisper, sounding annoyed. She sounded like the old Serene.

"I noticed something, too," Erchen said, sounding relieved that someone he trusted thought the same.

_What about Spark, though? _he wondered.

"Let's listen, shall we..?," Serene suggested impatiently. Erchen nodded sheepishly.

A low growl was heard inside.

"Father, oh, father!" It whined. It was Holly's voice, and he sounded enraged. "What happened? I was supposed to become Leader, after your pawsteps! It was destiny!" Erchen strained his ears to hear what Holly said next. He was a bit creeped out. He glanced at Serene, and thought she was freaked out, too. She shook slightly.

Another voice.

"I know, my son. I did not want that - that Crimson wolf to be leader after me! I had chosen. They are all being disrepectful towards me. I had chosen, _you,_ Holly, as you know. I have a task for you now. Kill Crimson, and I will do the rest. Do not worry."

"How will you make me leader, Father?" Holly asked to the as-yet-unknown wolf.

"It is simple, my son. You will know when the time comes," The strange wolf had a familiar voice.

"Will _you _come?" Holly asked again.

"You always had a smart mind. Of course. So will your mother, a loyal wolf. She was just like the Fools. Everywolf trusted her. She will talk, I will lurk. You will become leader!"

"Oh, Father, you were a noble leader."

"I was," the voice said coldly. "'Til the fools came. And you, my dear son, you will Lead the Colony as I have. We will both rule."

"Father? Both? But how?"

"We are speaking now, son. Imagine the _power - _if we lead together!"

"I believe I understand now, Father. But when shall I kill Crimson?" Holly asked the wolf.

"During the New-moon. That is in a day. Be prepared."

"Who is that other wolf?" whispered Serene. "I recognise it..."

"So do I," Erchen whispered in her ear. "It's a previous leader..." The his eyes flew wide in shock.

"Nighsigh!? But how could it be?" he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Spiritual speakings

"Nighsigh?" whispered Serene. The two wolves had scurried out the den in frightened paces, and once safely inside Serene's mage den, had begun to speak about what they had heard. It was all a puzzle that they had yet to solve.

"I think so," replied Erchen. The moon shone on his black fur, making him seem almost a dark shade of blue.

"But how?" Serene whispered again, her eyes wide and scared. "It's just not possible!"

"You can aswer that better than me!," Erchen said quietly. "You're Mage. You do this kind of stuff all the time."

"Yes, but.." argued Serene. "But, well.. Oh, I have to ask Fore."

Even though the powerful Mage wolf was dead, Erchen, Spark and Serene could still speak with their departed friend. Quickly and quietly Serene made a small, quick fire and began throwing in a variety of plants, including Marigold. As Serene threw in black-brown shards of a dark rock, Erchen said softly, "I'm going to go get Spark." With that, he left Serene in a hurry.

"Serene," Spark's voice echoed through the rocky den. "Erchen tells me, he says..."

Erchen had gotten back with his gray friend. He had told her rhe news, and she could not believe her ears.

"Ssh!" barked Serene. "Shut up. Do you want everyone to hear?"

"Oh," Spark said sheepishly. "Erchen tells me Holly's planning to, well, get Crimson," she said quietly.

"It's true!" protested Erchen in a quiet voice.

"It's true," approved Serene. "We're going to talk to Fore. We wanted you there."

Without waiting for Spark's reply, Serene began to quietly say the activating words for the Spell.

"Naeveh and Saber

Grant us this plea:

We wish to conquer

This threat to Dark Tree.

We wish to whisper

To a dearly lost Mage."

Serene's eyes flickered white to yellow, then, the magic still in effect, blazed a fierce purple. She finished with a cry of "Forever!", and the fire burst. Spark shrieked and leapt back; so did Erchen. Serene's eyes widened in shock, but she remained seated. The huge fire turned purple, and after a few sparks, Forever's unmistakable pale gray face was seen. Her fur glowed with a dim blue light, and her eyes seemed peaceful and they too glowed with that same blue light.

"Serene, Spark," she said quietly in her soft voice. "Erchen. I see you need my help. I see the trouble you see. I never stop watching over you. Yes, Nighisigh is plotting with Holly. You have a new enemy to rid yourselves of. When you get him in your grasp, let him go free. Two evil wolves, together, dead, would create havoc and we would all live in the UnderWorld. The world, as we know it, would die." She watched them in her pale eyes.

"What do you mean, Fore?" ERchen asked. "We don't kill Holly, when the time comes? Why?"

"If the two are dead, they would join together, with the wolves of the UnderWorld, and kill you all. Then, they would probably take the forest for their taking. You will have failed, and lost wolves for no reason," Fore mildly replied. Serene nodded. Spark narrowed her eyes in question before slowly nodding as well. Erchen smiled and closed his eyes in agreement.

"Do as you've done to Nighsigh," Forever said. "But without the death."

Erchen grinned. Slowly Forever's shape dissolved, and the fire returned to it's regular red-orange-yellow. Finally it let out a splutering hiss and unlit, leaving the three wolves in complete darkness.

ANd at that moment, an earsplitting howl was heard through the clearing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHapter sixteen

crimson

In a hurry, Erchen, Spark and Serene ran out. There, on the Prey hill, Crimson stood. There was no moon. Something dark was covering it, and two gold-orange stars shone on top in a menacing way. No other wolf heard the cry; they had been asleep. Crimson's hackles were raised and there, on the hill with him, stood a terrible light gray shape. Crimson growled from deep in his throat and lunged, but the other wolf was too quick. Then it dawned on Erchen who the wolf must be as the light gray wolf nimbly turned and nipped at the old leader's hind leg. Crimson let out a shrill howl.

"You traitor!" he barked.

"So what else is new?" the other wolf barked back. He raised a paw, ready to strike, but Crimson lunged again, aiming a blow to the traitor's neck. It met the wanted area and Crimson raked his claws down to the other wolf's rump. The other wolf howled, and Spark instantly reacted. She hurled herself to the other wolf with a snarl and bit deep into his hindleg. The wolf's face turned quickly towards her, a look of pure pain and rage deep into his face. Her eyes did not open wide when she saw the enemy.

"Holly," she whispered. "Following in your father's pawsteps, are we?"

"Don't be dumb," Holly sneered.

"This will lead to your death!" Erchen cried, running to help Spark.

"Serene -" began Spark.

"Helping Crimson," Erchen murmured. "Remember what Fore told us." Spark nodded and barked at Holly, who snarled and lunged.

_Meanwhile..._

_"_Crimson! You've got to be strong!" Serene whispered. "We'll rid ourselves of the Traitor."

_How?_

"Serene.. You are a Magewolf..." croaked Crimson. "Trap him or something... In magic.." Serene thought for a moment.

_Yes! It's perfect!_

She closed her eyes for a moment, the sounds of battle being absorbed into her. _Something is covering the Moon_, she thought. _Bring it into you and kill it. Make the Moon shine again. _When the Mage opened her eyes, her ear tips began to glow a deep blue. The glow lowered itself and the wolf stood, now fully blue. She became darker 'til Serene was nothing but a shadow with blue eyes. The battle in the clearing stopped abruptly. Spark's mouth was covered over the bleeding Holly's tail; Erchen was standing on top of the traitor. Holly's eyes were huge, watching as the Moon's evil shadow became clearer and lighter. There was an ear-splitting howl of rage. The stars that shone above the previously lost Moon turned an evil red. A large bolt of lightning shook the starry sky. AS the wolves in the clearing watched in fear or in triumph, a dark gray shape with fiery orange-red-yellow eyes and light gray paws apeared in the clearing.

"I did not expect you to fail me!" the Spirit wolf's voice rang throughout. Serene, still a shadow, tried to block the sound barriers, blocking the still sleeping wolves' ears.

_They do not want to watch a creature from the Underworld, _she thought.

"I am truly sorry, Father, my master!" Holly said, fearing his father.

"I," ranted the Underworld wolf, "I, Nighsigh, will not tolerate failure, my son. I underestimated the fools. You will join me, Holly, now!" With that, Nighsigh bellowed a low growling howl and Holly shone with a bright purple color. Then, Holly rose, screamed, and dissapeared, along with his father.

"No!" cried Erchen.

"We've failed," murmured Spark. "We'll all die."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

the new prophecy

The wolves looked shocked as Holly had gone. The world, as they knew it, was over. Erchen sighed, depressed. They had done so much for the forest, the Race of Wolves, nearly killed themselves - and that was all for nothing. They had lost so many noble wolves for the traitorous family. Well, they had died in vain. The black wolf gritted his teeth. _No,_ he told himself, _it's not over yet!_

"Their hate will kill us all," remarked Crimson slowly.

"No!" shouted Erchen, fur bristling in frustration. "No! They think they've won. But I'll defend the forest with my life and soul. They will never, _ever_ break me. They can kill me - but will that really stop me?"

Crimson looked thoughtfully at Erchen. "No," he replied. "Nor will it break me. Or Dark Tree."

"'_I am truly sorry, Father, my master!_'" mimicked Spark scornfully. "_Sa_ber, that guy is so pathetic!" They all turned to Serene.

"What do you think?" they asked. She remained silent. Her face was looking down, her tail was drooping. Erchen slowly approached.

"Serene, what's wrong?" he asked kindly. She looked up, revealing wet eyes. She smiled crookedly.

"I have foreseen," she said quietly. "I've foreseen the fate of the Forest. It was as dark as ever, but there you were - all of you. Me too. We were, we - we were as strong as ever. A wolf's body was lying on the ground before us, and we defeated the Face of All Evil. Nighsigh was gone, Holly was gone..."

"But that's excellent!" Spark cried. "Why're you crying, Serene?"

"Well, relief, for one," she said. "But also sadness. The Colony - Dark Tree - more wolves were lying on the ground. Soaked in their bl-blood..." She closed her eyes. "And Forever gave me a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Spark demanded.

Serene nodded, breathing slowly. She convulsed, and opened her mother, speaking in a voice that did not belong to her...

"_They are coming_

_And when they do_

_They will bring the dead and the dying_

_So now it is up to you_

_To defeat them_

_Once and for all_."

Serene's voice returned back to normal, and as she spoke, she shuddered, as if reliving a horrible ordeal.

"Don't you see? Before, it was Erchen chosen. Now, it is us all."

"When will they come?" asked Crimson.

"Evil's sign is the dark," Serene replied. "There is no moon on one certain day. New-Moon. No MoonLight to shine then. Only, I was not told which New-Moon it will be."

"Well, we'll be ready!" Crimson growled "Oh, how I long to rip those traitors' fur off!"

"Who doesn't?" Spark said grimly. She was walking around, sniffing for just a trace of the two.

"Hey!" ERchen said finally. "You know the thing who brought Nighsigh's body here? I bet you it was Nighsigh's spirit." Crimson nodded.

"Of course," he said. "He has eyes like Fire, like those you saw."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

the training

The Sun had risen in the sky when the other Dark Tree wolves emerged from their dens. They looked questioningly around as they saw Crimson, Erchen, Spark and Serene talking nervously together, and when they saw the blood of the previous battle that night. One wolf complained that he felt, at night, that he had gone deaf. The four companions in the clearing grinned when they heard the remark.

Erchen and the three others had been talking during the night about how they would break the news to the Colony, and how they would fix the problem. Their solution was simple; they would train the Colony to fight hard and long to kill the Face of All Evil from the Forest and the World. Finally, the four wolves leapt uptop the Fallen Tree to announce the news. As Crimson howled the Colony before him, the curious wolves' ears perked.

"Wolves of Dark Tree, come before me." Crimson stood high and proud, his eyes worried for the Colony. They obeyed.

"Many of you, very soon, will leave us for our Gods," he announced. "We have been sent, through our Mage wolf, a New Prophecy. It told of Dark Tree defeating the Face of All Evil.

"In the picture, Serene saw herself, Spark, Erchen and I before the body that belonged to our Traitors. It was during the New-Moon, and Serene was devasted to see many other Wolf's bodies lying motionless on the ground." He paused. "Last night, whilst you slept in your dens, a traitor, Holly, tried to assassinate me. He failed only because Erchen, Spark and our Mage came at the right moment. We managed to hold him off. The Moon was not there, for Nighsigh's spirit covered it. Then, before our eyes, Nighsigh apeared after Serene brought his spirit off the Moon. He took Holly back to the Underworld with him."

"We thought all hope was gone," Spark piped up, "until Erchen brought us back to our senses."

"The Prophecy's Words, exactly," Crimson continued, "were.."

"They are coming," Serene said, "and when they do, they will bring the dead and.."

"The dying," Erchen continued. "It's up to us to defeat them, once and for..."

"All," Spark and Crimson said together.

"We had the idea," Erchen said, "to train us all. Since I am the youngest here, and no other she-wolf are expecting, we will all fight to our deaths. We will not surrender."

"Yeah!" Femalia cried from the Colony wolves.

"We will win!" Jade cried.

"They'll never mess with us 'gain!" a white gray wolf cried. His name was Cloud.

They began by making four groups. Crimson led one, so did Erchen, Spark and Serene. In Crimson's group was Jade, a dark gray wolf named Raeril, a white wolf named Cotteon. Erchen's group had the wolf know as Cloud, a light brown-white wolf know as Snow, a light-gray and dark-gray mottled wolf called Panic. Serene's group had Femalia, a reddish-brown-gray wolf called Simply, and a brownish-gray wolf called Mudslope. Lastly, Spark's group was composed of four wolves. Simuit was a gray wolf with a white speck on his hindleg; A dirty-white wolf called Fickle, a dark-gray wolf called Tylle.

They had begun the training, pairing two wolves from each group. They were shown new skills and ways to defend themselves. Simply had seemed frail and weak but had shown true strength as she fought with Crimson. The others had done very well also, proving themselves worthy of a fight. Serene had practised good defence spells and attack spells, as well as ways to quickly communicate with Forever.

"All right," Erchen said after flurries of scratches, bites and defenses. "The next New-Moon is in a day."

"We need all our strength," Crimson continued, "so I will ask Tylle, Simply, Mudslope and Snow to go on a Hunt. Be back with loads of prey!" He called as the requested wolves went to do as they were bid.

"Now," Spark said, "Now we wait."

"Now we wait," Serene whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

the underworld

Fiery blazes heated the ground. Smoke drifted upwards. Dark shapes roamed the ground and floated around, red eyes burning through their hard skulls. The Ruler of the UnderWorld, the God known as Mhotell, the Fire Wolf, watched closely his newest arrival. The young male seemed not worthy of The UnderWorld. But, he, Mhotell, trusted this young one's father. Nighsigh would see to it that Mhotell would reign forever. The Fire Wolf's gaze turned to Nighsigh. This huge dark gray wolf son has failed him once, but he would not, the former LEader had assured him with such authority, as if being a petty Colony leader was impressive! Try leading the UnderWorld, Mhotell wanted to protest, try it! The God laughed silently. He knew Nighsigh's plan, once the UnderWorld would rule, he would rid himself of Mhotell. Or try, at least.

"Mhotell, my Master." Nighsigh's voice sickened the powerful God. "What do you think of my Son? He will be the One who Opened The UnderWorld to the Living."

"Are you sure of that?" Mhotell's voice rang clearly like a thousand piercing screams. "He seems rather weak. The Living Forest would beat us in a second."

"How could they?" Nighsigh demanded impatiently. "We are dead, my Master."

"The One, as you call him, is not. Never underestimate the enemy's power, you blumbering fool!" Mhotell spat. "They are getting ready."

"We attack during the New-Moon," replied Nighsigh. "Surely they will never be ready."

"No," laughed Mhotell. "They are never ready to see me and my Dead army. But they can kill the One, you idiot. Unless he dies here. Then..."

"Surely you will not kill my son," Nighsigh replied calmly.

"Surely I will," Mhotell sneered. "You bringing him here is an Ordeal for a living thing. I do not mind suffering.." He laughed an evil cackle. "..But if he is to make me roam free, I would rather not. I will kill him if you do not."

This made Nighsigh think.

"You can kill him," he replied. "It would be an honor to die in your paws." Holly looked horrified as he heard his father's reply.

"Father!" he cried. "Oh, no, please, father!" The screaming Holly struggled and thrashed as invisible strings pulled him down: Mhotell's power.

"The One," he roared. "The One is a coward! Sit still, you idiot!" With that, Mhotell hissed and raised his massive fire-like

paw. In a second, it shot down, striking the throat of Holly, who rasped, trying to breath. He convulsed then went limp as blood poured out. When the red substance hit the flaming floor a loud hissing sound issued. Nighsigh tried to keep a straight face. He knew his son would be more of the One than when he lived, that was for sure. Mhotell grinned wickedly and barked with pleasure.

"It usually takes time for the Spirit to join it's Eternal Home, as you should know," Mhotell's grutesque voice said evilly.

As those very words escaped the Fire Wolf's evil mouth, Nighsigh knew Holly was soaring into infinite blackness. One thing he was not sure of worried him.

Would his son join him and Mhotell, or Naeveh and Saber?


	20. Chapter 20

chapter twenty

mhotell, god of the underworld

It was the day of the New-Moon. Dark Tree had well eaten and were stronger than they had ever been. Five Wolves were on watch in the camp, including Jade, Fickle and Cloud, to ensure safety. Crimson and Erchen's groups had continued to train fighting, while others gathered prey, herbs, rocks and other things to be ready. Crimson had been nervously walking on the prey hill, nodding and congratulating the Colony whenever they brought in nice, big and juicy pieces of prey, when his daughter, Spark, came to report the activity.

"Only prey," she assured her father, "and we catch them!"

Later, at the time when the Moon should have been in the sky, the Colony wolves waited anxiously for the heat and massive Firecircle that was the Portal of the UnderWorld. The air was cold and the wait was unbearable. Serene had fed the Wolves of Dark Tree herbs to keep their strength up.

And then, there, in the sky, a huge circle of Fire opened where the Moon should have been, at around Midnight. It had the foul stench of Death, and it's heat made the wolves in the clearing recoil. And then, in the center of the Firecircle, a gaping black hole appeared. As expected, Mhotell, the Fire Wolf, the God of the UnderWorld, emerged. Quickly following was Nighsigh.

The next sight they saw made the Dark Tree wolves shudder with sickness. It was not the sight of the One, Holly, covered in blood, but the creatures that followed. Ugly creatures, dead, evil wolves that followed their God obediently. The Wolves that followed had their same basic look like, but their limbs were crooked and broken. Their long muzzles were blood-stained as it was, and their eyes - they were black, red, orange, yellow - fire that swirled in their eye sockets.

"You have waited, prepared," Mhotell remarked. Erchen growled at the evil wolf's voice.

_Like a thousand voices screaming._

Serene shuddered and gasped as her long, slender muzzle opened wide and screamed,

"_With them come the dead and the dying!_

_With them come all our hate, flying!_

_With them come the Powerful!  
With them come the Hateful!_

_With them come death and devastation!_

_With them come much frustration!_

_With them come their undoing."_

Mhotell cocked his brow at the Mage Wolf. He sniffed at her.

"Powerful words," he hissed. "Too bad they are lies. Dark Tree wolves. I expect you to surrender."

"And if we don't?" Fickle howled.

"If you don't," echoed Mhotell. "Watch closely." The Fire Wolf hissed softly again and a thin trail of Fire wound it's way towards the brave Fickle. The last thing they knew, she had howled her pain and exploded. Horrified, they saw her lay in a small pile of ashes.When Mhotell spoke again, it seemed more powerful.

"Let the battle begin."

_Like a thousand and one voices screaming._

Holly and his father, now dead, went straight towards Crimson, who snarled defiance, always dodging nimbly the Fireballs and attacks. Erchen lunged on Nighsigh.

"No!" the dead leader screamed. "You've got me once, fool, but this time _I've got you!_" He roared and lunged, but Erchen was faster. Swiftly he dodged, looking around him. Demon-wolves' old, twisted carcasses were spewn on the ground, motionless. More and more were falling. A Dark Tree wolf, Tylle, was being cared for a wound by Serene. He was grinning, having taken down more than a dozen demons. As Nighsigh attacked again, Erchen heard Tylle croak, "They're really easy to kill if you know where to hit.."

_Where? Where do you hit them?_

Mhotell looked around. Wolves were lying on the ground, not even one hair twitching. He grinned wickedly, but noticed most of the motionless wolves were of His own.

Above, in the shadows of the trees, unblinking black eyes shone as they watched the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one

unexpected allies

Bats watched uptop the largest tree of Dark Tree. Some of the small creatures' eyes shone red, reflecting the Fire and chaos that dwelled underneath them. The largest one, who had long, silver wings, flew and hovered in the air, watching his flock. He gave a single nod of his head and, at the command, the flock followed him. They soared down into the clearing, and landed on low branches. Wing, the leader, flew quietly towards Crimson, who was still fighting with the One, Holly. The bat sneered at the Demon wolf and said to Crimson, "The Bats are here to help, Wolf Leader." Crimson lunged at Holly while panting out his words.

"Bat Leader," he said. "Thank you. We will be needing the help -"

"Yes you will!" Holly panted in a snarl.

"-but not as much as they," finished Crimson. AT those words, Holly snarled, baring his fangs, and clawed at the Leader's throat, who dodged. Wing let out a shrill wail and the bats began to help the Colony of wolves.

That made the Demon WOlves hesitate. A runty bat flew towards Erchen, still against Nighsigh, and muttered in his ear, "Get his muzzle, I'll get his tail."

The battle went on long. More and more Wolf, demon and non-demon, piled onto the floor. Bat bodies joined them, but still, the Living were winning. Finally, a snarled curse issued from a Demon Wolf, Nighsigh. The Runty bat, named Keelain, had done much help with Erchen. Fire blood issued from a deep wound in Nighsigh's side and throat. Then, Nighsigh's body burst into flames after Keelain and Erchen had issued the fatal blow. A low hissing sound was heard, and soon nothing was left of Nighisgh. Holly, who had been watching his father's death for the second time, wailed. Wing and Crimson had then attack Holly, and the same grutesque display was watched. The Demon-Wolves, seeing the One and his Father die, yelped and rose quickly, rushing through the Firecircle.

Mhotell snarled in outrage.

"You idiots!" he hissed. "You cowardly, puny idiots!" His firey fur shook with outrage. Every Demon-Wolf had gone, and the Night's light began to clear. Dawn was approaching.

"I haven't gotten you _this _time," Mhotell barked, "but just you wait. I will get you, Living scum! I vow I will!"

And then the angry Fire Wolf dissolved into the fading Firecircle. The wolves and bats watched, stunned, as the dead Demon-Wolves' bodies dissapeared, fading into the newly risen Sun's warm glow. A triumphant howl issued unexpectedly from the Wolves, then the Bat's flock. There was no dry face, for a Wolf's body was lying motionless on the ground.

"Raeril!" Serene rushed forward, something in her paws.

"She may be alive yet," Serene reassured the Colony. She checked quickly for any vital signs of life: a pulse, rising chest, anything. Finally Serene croaked out, "She's gone."

"No," whispered a bat. It was Keelain. "I knew her. She was so nice."

"She is in a better place," Tylle cried.

"I'm surprised no one else was taken," Crimson remarked.

"As am I," Wing said.

"Am I glad you bats came, or we'd've lost," Cloud said.

They all smiled.

"Whenever battle comes, we will come," Wing said, and flew off. Keelain mouthed, "Bye!" and flew off with his flock.

_Who would have known that it would have ended like this?_ Erchen thought. _Only two more deaths to Mhotell's name, Raeril and Fickle. And Nighsigh and Holly just.. Burned, just like that. I just hope it won't happen again. What's the chance, anyways?_


End file.
